What Lies In The Unknown
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: This is the sequel to Happily Ever After Or Not. Danger comes, someones a traitor and a family member falls. Read and Review!
1. Red Eyes In The Darkness

**Hey guys,**

**I'm baaack! Isn't that exciting? Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and read Happily Ever After…Or Not! I love all you guys and I hope you like the sequel so without further ado, here is the preface of What Lies In The Unknown!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**SBH**

**xox**

Preface

Red eyes glared at us in the darkness of the woods but no one was concentrating on sneers and glares but at the fire of purple smoke as one of the Cullen's burned. They didn't deserve to die. Choked sobs racked through all of us as the red eyes laughed in our faces, happy that they had gotten to us finally.

Hate filled their eyes as they stared at us getting back into formation. We had lost a sibling, a loved one and Esme and Carlisle had lost a child. No one should die at the hands of the red eyed vampires. No one and we would make sure no one ever would again.

"What are you crying about?" they mocked as we flinched and glared.

One of our family members couldn't fight as they had felt the loss the most and now stared at the fire in horror and heartache.

"There has to be a way to get them back." They cried.

"Oh, there is. But you will not live long enough to find out how." The red eyes descended on us marking the start of battle…


	2. Pain With A Price

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the wait and sorry it's kind of short but I just needed to get this chapter over with to get on with more important things like what happens with the preface. *evil grin* Thanks for the reviews but for those of you who want to know who died, well you will have to wait for the second to last chapter. Sorry! **

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: After this chapter I won't be doing disclaimers as they are useless.**

Pain with a Price

"What a pleasant surprise this is Jane but not needed." Edward's voice was tense and I knew that he was lying through his teeth when he said 'pleasant'.

"I can see that for myself. Aro will be pleased." The evil child stepped out into the sparkling light of the meadow staring at me. Two others followed behind in their black cloaks.

Edward's arm stayed protectively around me as he estimated our options if a fight broke out and to me it didn't look like it was in our favour. The other two in the black cloaks looked up at us and I realised it was Felix and Demetri. Felix winked at me before stepping slightly closer to Jane. The evil child laughed lightly while grinning evilly,

"Well Aro said to check on you and I have but he never said I couldn't have a little fun before I left."

Her gaze turned to me and I knew what would happen. I braced myself in case but nothing came, instead I heard an anguished cry as Edward landed in front of me on the ground writhing in pain. Jane's smile grew larger if that was possible as she forced her 'gift' if you could call it that onto Edward.

I dropped to my knees next to Edward trying to find a way to help him though I knew there wasn't anyway I could help him. Only Jane could ease the pain since she was the one causing it. Edward's beautiful face was scrunched up as he restrained his screams but he flailed helplessly while the pain kept coming.

"Please, use your power on me but not him. Stop the pain, please!" I begged to her which made my stomach churn with acid.

"No dear innocent naïve Bella, this is just too much fun. You will save for later." She laughed again just like how the wicked witch of the west did in the Wizard of Oz. I growled threateningly at her which just encouraged her more.

"Jane, we should be heading back, it will take us long enough to get back to Volterra." Demetri asked quietly to Jane who glanced back quickly before returning to her business.

"No Demetri, we have plenty of time. What is your rush to go home? Heidi?" he growled low in his throat before stepping back and staying quiet in the background of the scene.

I hated seeing Edward in pain and I didn't want to see anymore. Suddenly Edward was off the ground and absolutely fine. His glare made me shiver but what really surprised me was that Jane looked astounded. Her power wasn't working. I looked up at Edward and he was slightly different, it was like he was glowing and it felt like I was closer to him than ever.

Had I done this, had I somehow protected Edward from Jane's power? I felt a slight pressure on my head and knew it was Jane trying to get her power to work. I smiled triumphantly.

"I think it is time to go now Jane." Demetri knew when to leave and Jane obviously did too because within a moment they were all running through the trees and all I could see were their black cloaks flailing behind them.

"I think…you found your power Bella." Edward's smile lit up the forest and I couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Blush In A Different Form

**Hey my wonderful readers and reviewers,**

**You guys are all amazing, the amount of reviews I've had in one chapter, wow. This and the next chapter will be about filling up time and having some fun because I need a few chapters in between what I want to happen so chapter four has something important in it so you will have to watch carefully and see if you pick it up…that is when I post it. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**P.S If you are a Maximum Ride fan can you please go check out my others story and two one shots! A little advertising never hurt. =)**

Blush In a Different Form

They were gone. Edward was safe. Edward's amber eyes bore into mine as we both stood in shock at what I had done. Without a word we took off back to the house as fast as we could, neither of us said a word as we thought about what happened in the past ten minutes.

The house loomed out of the darkness as our feet thundered on the ground silently, the only sign we were there was the trees swaying as we flew past. We burst through the door with our eyes wide and we stopped short not quite sure how to explain.

"Oh Bella, that is sooo exciting! I can't believe you are a shield!" Alice was bouncing everywhere and for a moment I wondered if coffee would work on vampires. Whatever she's on, I want some.

Everyone in the room didn't seem surprised so I guess Alice filled them in.

"If they come back we will be protected by Bella's power, nearly all of the guard have powers that are mental so we would have a better chance." Carlisle pointed out before leaving the room with Esme. I'm glad I didn't have Edward's power and apparently he wished he didn't either with the faces he was making.

The morning sun was rising and dawn of a new day promised many things…some I wasn't expecting and would stay with me for life.

Edward's hand was stroking my hair soothingly as we lay on one of the many couches in the lounge and just lay there with each other completely content with just being with each other.

"I have a surprise for you love." Edward's velvet voice soothed me to no end and his cold breath tickled my ear as I snuggled into his embrace.

"Really?" I asked, not really that interested.

"Yes, and it is waiting for you outside." Outside, now I was vaguely interested.

"Come with me Bella." Alice was standing at the top of the stairs looking mischievous, she was up to something and that something happened to involve me. Oh no.

"Sorry Alice, I've got to go look at a surprise Edward has for me." I was trying to escape but it was useless.

"Uh uh uh Bella my sister dearest. I want to get you all dolled up for your surprise." She tugged me up the stairs as I struggled and begged Edward to help me but he shrugged and told me he would be downstairs waiting when I was ready. This was going to be torture.

Opening her gigantic closet she walked in and picked out the outfit I would wear, something that was actually okay. I slipped out of my current clothes and into the ones she wants me to wear. It was black skinny jeans that fit my curves and had a slight rip in the right knew. I was wearing hot pink knee high chucks and a black tank top with small pink stripes on it. It was really punk so I wasn't expecting it let alone Alice even owning it.

The changing clothes weren't the bad bit, the hair and make up was that particular bit. I walked slowly to the bathroom, even as a human I wouldn't have walked this slowly. Alice walked ahead of me and into the bathroom. Her shrill shriek filled the air causing me to wince before hurrying in after her to see what the heck was wrong.

The bathroom was entirely clean; no make up, no hair products. Just a bathroom like mine is. Alice was furious, she was shaking and it looked like she was about to explode.

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!" Her yell echoed through the house making me wish my ears weren't so sensitive.

"Crap." Came Emmet's voice from down the hall.

**There we go, it's not long but it's just a filler. Review and tell me what you think will happen. I guarantee you won't get it but I want to know what you think and if someone does get it, I will dedicate the next chapter to them AND they will get the next chapter sent to them for a preview a couple days before I post it…dramaqueen-144 can not participate, sorry holly. **


	4. New Things Come In Expensive Packages

**Hey guys,**

**Here's a brand spanking new chapter. Thanks for the great reviews, I've been having a tough time at the moment but I'm trying to get back on track. Enjoy and Review! Well done to Melissa who got the guess right in the last chapter. **

**SBH**

**Xxx**

The sight before me was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen in my life. Alice was shaking in anger with her mouth wide open in shock. Jasper was sitting on a chair struggling against Emmet's hand which was holding him down. All I could think was, this is not right and Jasper would not make a good girl.

Emmet was desperately trying to keep Jasper still as he added the finishing touch to his Jasper Barbie victim, Emmet's hand was holding the blush brush poised over one of Jasper's cheeks. Jasper was adorned in hot pink eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, lip stick and now blush. It was enough to nearly make me wet my pants…if I was human that is.

They looked at us finally realising that we were in the room. Emmet looked like a guilty child who had been found doing something naughty and Jasper looked pissed at Emmet. I didn't know what to do. Laugh or help. I decided on laugh.

I was nearly rolling on the ground laughing as Alice strode over to Emmet and helped get him off Jasper who then proceeded to run from the room, I can only presume to get the make up off. Alice was tiny compared to Emmet but he was cowering under her glare.

"Come on love, we should leave before it gets ugly." Edward was now standing behind me quietly dragging me from the room out into the hallway where he proceeded to close the door almost silently.

The smile on my face hadn't receded but was only bigger now that Edward was here. His chuckle was light and cheery which I was glad to hear. He was too tense lately.

"I have a surprise for you." Now I was tense, no wonder he was so happy.

"What?" I asked carefully trying not to show just how tense I was.

"It's waiting outside for you." Was his answer.

Outside, what surprise could he give me that was outside? I decided it couldn't be too bad since he could only give it to me out of the house so I followed him as he lead me out the front door and around to the garage. Wait, garage? Oh no.

"You didn't." I said as I realised what the surprise was.

"Oh, I did. Your truck was too old and this one is much better."

"I happen to love my truck thank you." I stated slightly defensive of my truck. He looked disappointed that I wasn't excited. I could feel myself giving in from the intensity of his eyes.

"Let me see it. But," I had to get a compromise, "I get to keep my truck, even if it's for a keepsake and I never drive it again." No way was I giving up my truck, ever.

"Okay, I think I can agree to that." Edward won and he knew it but I guess I still kind of won since my chevy wasn't going to the junk yard. Oh yeah. We walked through the door of the garage, I checked what cars were there trying to spot the one that was new. Volvo, Mercedes, Jeep, Porsche, Aston Martin, convertible, Lamborghini…wait, Lamborghini!?

I stood there shocked for a minute, when Edward buys a car he really goes all out. The car was a dark midnight blue with tinted windows and a personalised plate that read: B3LLA C

I loved it, I ran and hugged Edward as tight as I could and being a newborn, I nearly crushed him. I was apologising and thanking him at the same time.

"Thank you! Sorry!" If I was human, I have no doubt I'd be blushing.

"I'm glad you like it Bella, but next time you hug me, please don't use ALL your strength." His voice was amused and playful so I knew all was fine.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up in the direction of the house. I tuned my ears in to hear what had caught his attention. A tinkling pixies voice could be heard laughing from the lounge and Emmet's voice could be heard pleading for mercy. This would be interesting I thought. Edward was already laughing as we quickly ran out of the garage and into the house.

If I thought Jasper looked funny before, it didn't compare to this. Alice had Jasper and Rosalie holding Emmet down to a chair while Alice had put clip on earrings and makeup on Emmet. Here was a big muscled strong guy covered with make up. This was definitely on the top of my favourite days I've had.

**How'd you like chapter? Please review; it makes me type faster…and boot camp from my friend. 0_o**


	5. TFD

**Hey guys,**

**I didn't mean for it to take this long to update. Sorry for the wait. It'd be awesome if you would check out an awesome twilight blog, www(dot)twiaddicts(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**This chapter has a****, as in 1, swear word in it. Sorry if it brings offence as that is not my purpose. **

**SBH**

**Xox**

It had been almost a week since I got my new car, Jasper was tortured by Emmet…and Emmet was tortured by Alice. Edward and I had gone outside for some quiet time together which was much needed.

The swing seat we sat on swung back and forth rhythmically as we held hands. It was so peaceful I had to close my eyes; a sudden wind came past causing me to re open them. The sudden wind was Alice.

"You will never guess who will be here to visit us in one hour." She told us, clearly excited.

Edward had crease lines on his forehead meaning Alice actually wanted us to guess and not for Edward to just pick it out of her head.

"I don't know Alice, and by the looks of things neither does Edward." I answered, who could it be that Alice would hide it.

"I'll give you a clue." She took a deep breath, "Please Eddie, I love you! Choose me, not that human skank!"

It was a perfect imitation; I tensed knowing who it was instantly. Edward beat me to the punch though.

"Tanya. Fucking. Denali."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The knocking at the door resounded through the house, had an hour been already? Edward went to answer but I pushed him back into his seat. I ran at vampire speed to the door opening it quickly.

Tanya's strawberry blonde curls bounced around her shoulders and a smug smile was on her feral lips. My guts churned and venom filled my mouth. She had no chance in hell of getting Edward. He was mine.

I placed a sugar coated smile on my face and tried to seem friendly and nice.

"Hello Tanya, it's lovely to see you again so soon." I asked, she seemed to buy the niceness. And Alice said I have no acting skills.

"As with you Bella." She answered to my greeting politely. The air was tense as I asked the key question.

"What brings you?"

"I thought that I may stay for a few days, we are family. I can go if you do not want me here." She sounded innocent but I saw that a scheme was brooding in her eyes and it would not leave me unscathed.

"Of course you can stay, as you said, we are family. It would be a pleasure to have you. We just didn't think we would be seeing you again so soon." Polite was getting old, and fast.

We had one guest bedroom in the house so Tanya would have that one. She was up the stairs in a flash to unpack after the hellos and greetings were said.

"Why? Why? Why?" I grumbled under my breath. I wanted to smack my head against a wall as I said that word over and over again.

Edward chuckled and pulled my hands off my face and held them with his own.

"Everything will be fine Bella, calm down. It is just a few days and you know that you are the only one I have ever wanted, do want and will always want. It will never be her no matter how much she wishes it and tries to make it true." I calmed down a bit hearing those words from Edward. I could trust him easily; it was Tanya I didn't trust.

Emmet bounded into the room cheerfully and sat down beside me on the couch. Both his arms were laid casually over the top of the couch.

"Hey little sis, I was thinking and I'm glad you aren't a pup." Emmet told me happily.

"Um, well thanks I guess." I answered awkwardly. That was rather out of the blue.

"I mean, I would still be able to make you blush so bonus but you would stink up the place." I stared at Emmet confusedly, why was he randomly saying these things? I was not expecting it at all.

"Well, that's great I guess Emmet. I'm glad I'm not a werewolf either." I just shook my head and turned back to face the TV which was on mute playing a movie.

Little did I know that someone was out for revenge and they had just heard all they needed to hear to put a plan into action.

**So? Was it good? Review! =]**


	6. Recruitment and Traitor Territory

**Hey guys,**

**Here is the next chapter; it wasn't too long of a wait. **

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Edward's hand rubbed up and down my arm as I lay on his chest. Morning light filtered through the blinds as we lay together peacefully enjoying each others company. Last night had been amazing but when wasn't it?

Nothing could ruin my happiness. Or so I thought.

"She's gone!" Alice yelled running into the room, banging open the door in the process.

I pulled the sheet up tighter around me while Edward glared at her.

"Oh, whoops." She laughed. Something told me she knew we weren't up yet.

"Who's gone Alice?" I asked wanting to get rid of her so we could go back to being peaceful and just lying there together.

"Tanya, we went to check on her this morning and she was gone. Her luggage as well." She explained.

Alice sounded worried, so Tanya left. What's the big deal with that? Were we missing something?

"Give us five minutes and we will be down." Edward's voice was worried. I was missing something big.

Alice hurried out of the room closing the door on the way out leaving me lying with Edward becoming more and more paranoid by the minute.

Getting up I quickly got dressed as Edward did the same. I wore jeans and a red blouse that was a bit too tight for my liking but I didn't have time to be picky.

We ran downstairs into the lounge to find the rest of the family sitting around Alice. Her eyes had a foggy far away look in them, she was getting a vision.

Edward's growl erupted through the silent room,

"How could she!?"

"What is it Edward? What is Alice seeing?" Carlisle asked calmly though worry was evident in his voice.

"Tanya didn't leave to go home." Alice continued on from there.

"She overheard Emmet and Bella talking about how she's a vampire but has werewolf blood in her. She is so jealous of Bella that she is going to the Volturi to tell them." If I was human, all the blood would have drained from my face.

"That's not the worst of it though; I can see the Volturi coming here…to kill us all." Alice's voice had gone to barely a whisper.

Despair was on all of our faces. Now I understood what was so wrong with Tanya leaving.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked holding onto Carlisle's hand.

"We will fight." Everyone agreed. The only way was to fight, but could we win.

"Wait," Alice smiled, "We could win, we have Bella's shield."

"That takes out most of the guard's powers." Emmet said looking happy that a fight was to come but I guess that was how Emmet was.

Edward's head snapped up in surprise, I followed his gaze to the door which was suddenly knocked upon. I floated over to the door carefully clearing my face of all worry before opening it wide to welcome the visitor.

Jacob stood in the door, now that he had imprinted we were friends again though some things still pained me to remember.

"Hey Jake, do you want to come in?" I asked forcing a smile out.

He looked at my face then asked a question I wished he hadn't, "What's wrong Bells? You don't need to plaster on the fake face for me."

I stepped out from the door allowing him to come in.

"This place is all doom and gloom, finally seems like a vampire's lair." Jake joked trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

"A family friend of ours has gone and told the Volturi that Bella has werewolf blood in her and now they intend to come and slaughter us all." Edward winced at my use of words but I wasn't going to lie to Jake anymore.

His mouth opened in surprise before he closed it again,

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing Jacob, all that we can do is fight." Edward told him sadly.

"Then I'll fight with you, and so will the rest of the pack. And don't try to change my mind, bloodthirsty vampires are our specialty. If they come to Forks, we fight anyway." Jacob's mind could not be changed now he had made up his mind.

"Thank you Jacob, we have a better chance with the pack involved." Carlisle told him warmly.

**It seems a bit like Breaking Dawn but this had to happen****, it will end differently though so don't worry. =]**


	7. Part of the Family

**Hey everyone!**

**Guess whose back back back, back again- okay, I admit that was pretty lame spice. Sorry for the wait, I wouldn't blame you if you had a voodoo doll of me and stuck pins in it. Review please!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Part of the Family

If I was human I would be dead, in fact I would have died about four hours ago but instead I was being tortured.

"Alice, why did you randomly decide we needed to go shopping?" I moaned as she dragged me to the next shop on her list. Probably about the one hundredth shop if my counting was correct.

"Because I thought you could do with some time for relaxing." Alice replied gliding her hands along the hangers of clothing critiquing every item.

Alice held up a dark blue baby doll styled top that was longer than most tops and had a low neck line but not enough to make it look slutty.

"This would look great on you Bella. Go try it on." Alice pushed me into a dressing room with the garment and closed the door. There was no chance of escape as I knew she was on the other side of the door waiting for me plus she would see it before I even tried to take a step.

I carefully but quickly got the top on and opened the door to see Alice smiling widely.

"Perfect just like I thought, you have to wear it home with the new black skinny jeans we got you and the dark blue ballet flats. Your hair will do." Once again Alice dragged me over to the register to buy the article of clothing.

"Why do I need to Alice? What's the big occasion and don't we have other more important things to organise instead of shop?" I knew I was getting on her nerves but we had been shopping for now eleven hours straight. We had been to over five malls and I just wanted to go home to see Edward.

"You'll see Bella; I just want it to be perfect for you." Smiling she finished paying and we went to the car. Thankfully we were heading home but I had to change in the car which was a mission in itself considering how small her porch was.

After a twenty minute drive in which I tried to think of what she could want to be perfect for me we were home. Jumping out of the car I ran inside and straight into Edward's arms never wanting to be left alone with Alice again so she could ambush me.

"Hello love, did you have fun?" Edward was holding back laughter.

"No I did not, I don't know why I have to wear these clothes so something which I don't know what will be perfect. But since the clothes are blue I suspect it had something to do with you." I answered feeling miserable despite being home. Secrets were something I couldn't stand.

"Well Bella, would you like to know?" he asked me.

"Yes please!" I said, I didn't think vampires could be tired but man was I.

Standing up he led me to our room where he got me to sit on the bed, which I found was not a prop at all, while he looked through his side of the wardrobe. After a matter of seconds he stood in front of me holding a rather large rectangular box that would be used for things like jewellery.

"Please tell me it wasn't much." I pleaded feeling guilt well up inside me already.

"Only as much as the others." He answered with a smile handing me the box.

"Others? You brought me more!?!" I exclaimed.

"No, you will understand if you stop fussing and open the box." Edward laughed.

Snapping the lid open I saw something I wasn't expecting at all, inside was a silver necklace. It had a locket on the end but the special thing about it was that the locket had the Cullen crest on it. Upon opening the locket I found a picture of the whole family and one of Edward and I.

"Thank you, I love it Edward and I do see what you mean." I kissed him quickly before taking it out and asking him to put it on me.

When he said others he had meant that it had only cost the same amount as the rest of the families crest pieces of jewellery.

"You are a Cullen so you deserve to wear the title as more than just the name." Edward's voice whispered silkily into my ear as he sat behind me.

Lifting up my hair he draped the locket around my neck carefully doing the catch and letting it rest against my skin. It reached down to just above my bust so it was the perfect length.

Kissing my neck once he whispered,

"We must go downstairs now as we have some guests coming."

"Hmmm, what guests?" I asked distractedly.

"The Denali's."

"What? Why?" I asked quickly focusing, I'm sure they blamed us for Tanya leaving and weren't going to help us but maybe I was wrong. I would have to see.

"We have asked them to come here to explain the situation and to ask for their help."

Taking a breath I took Edward's hand in mine and we walked down the stairs to the lounge where the rest of our family were seated awaiting the arrivals.

Sitting down in the love seat, we got comfy and patiently waited for about five minutes then a knock resounded on the door making us all look up as Carlisle stood to welcome our cousins.

Opening the door Carlisle greeted them all warmly and let them into our home. Once we were all settled we got down to the matter at hand.

As Carlisle explained our story the Denali's listened, faces grave, and the whole time stole glances at me making me tighten my hand around Edward's.

"We understand Carlisle, and we are sorry that Tanya has done this. For that we will help you fight. Or at least I will, I don't speak for the others." Elizear told us.

"I shall fight." Carmen nodded.

"Us too." Irina and Kate said. Out of everyone they looked like they had been stabbed in the heart.

"Thank you." Carlisle said relief evident in his voice. The more people the more chance of winning.

"How do you expect us to win Carlisle?" Kate asked worriedly.

"We expect to win with Bella's power." Jasper spoke this time.

Everyone's eyes were once again on me. I knew I could shield at least me and someone else but I hadn't tried to expand further, I was afraid to let everyone down.

"She is a shield. That will be very useful." Elizear commented.

The rest of the Denali's looked at me curiously.

"How far can you expand it?" Kate asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I know I can expand it to at least one other person." I answered wishing I could be of more use.

"We could test it out tomorrow." Irina suggested.

"The sooner the better, we figure that Bella's shield can prevent all mental attacks. That includes Jane's power, Alec's, Aro's and Chelsea's, maybe even Demetri's." Carlisle told the Denali's, we already knew all this.

"We also need to go over strategies." Jasper said instantly getting all of the men in the room interested, typical guys.

Tomorrow would tell us what we need to know, if we will die or if we have a chance.

**Well that was a bit longer then I thought it would be so yay for that. Review please! xxx**


	8. 4 Days till Doomsday!

**Hey guys,**

**My friend Holly is the reason this chapter has been posted today, because she helped me with something in the planning I can write it. =] Thanks Holly and a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! ****This story may seem very like BD cause it is but trust me, the ending is VERY different indeed and so are the people that will come in during the next few chapters!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

4 Days till Doomsday

I have a fetish, that's right, a fetish. This fetish that I have is that I keep snapping open my locket then clicking it closed again, and then I repeat about a hundred times before someone asks me to stop. After five minutes I'm doing it again and the annoying part, I never realise.

"Are you ready Bella?" Esme asked standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked coming out of dream world finally.

"We're going outside to find the extent of your shield so we know if we can use it when the Volturi come." I stood quickly and followed my mother and law out into the back garden where everyone stood.

"We need you to try and cover everyone but Edward." Carlisle told me, my family were spread out so that we could tell how far it could stretch.

"Why not Edward?" I asked confused, I would be shielding him during the battle so why not now?

"I'm the only one who can test if your shield is covering someone." Edward explained. He was farther away from me than anybody else.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked around at my family; they were in a line spacing out slightly between each other.

"Ready." I replied closing my eyes and bracing myself as I knew this would not be a fun task.

"Edward, tell me when you can't hear a person's thoughts." I said as I pushed against the barrier in my mind.

When the Volturi had been here threatening Edward, it had been made of elastic and now no one was in danger the thing had turned to solid concrete.

I scowled desperately trying to push against it with no luck. Pictures of the Volturi floated into my mind, the black cloaks and hungry blood red eyes. Suddenly my wall wasn't concrete anymore but elastic again.

Fear was a trigger of sorts, testing it carefully I pushed against it finding this pretty easy so I pushed some more.

"I can't hear Alice's thoughts." Edward called to me.

Don't loose concentration were some of the only words running through my mind. The shield was like an extension of my body and now I knew the feel of it I could use it.

Gradually the shield covered everyone in the group, opening my eyes I could see my family smiling at me. I smiled back while snapping my shield back into place.

Today was a good day.

Before I could take a single step Alice gasped grabbing Jasper's hand for support. Her eyes were clouded over meaning she was having a vision.

Edward's face told us all that it wasn't good at all.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked his wife quietly, he was holding her to him.

"We don't have much time, we need more help. Everyone is coming…we have four days left." Alice whispered.

Today didn't feel very good anymore.

Carlisle was on one phone, Edward on the second and Rosalie on the third one. We all watched patiently as they talked.

Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm but it was still tense, we knew no matter how many people we could get there was still a big chance that we would die fighting.

Edward was the first to hang up, then Rosalie and then Carlisle.

"The Sacres coven are coming." He announced happily.

"So are the Pazer's." Rosalie said not happy but very grateful.

Edward smiled slightly, "Marc said he would come and that he would get one of his no mad friends to come as well."

The tension in the room was suddenly a lot less and everyone seemed to relax for the moment but we knew that in four days time there would be no more relaxing, maybe ever again.

**I feel like my writing is very today. Review and tell me what you think please. **


	9. 3 Days

**Hey guys,**

**I haven't updated for a while, I know I suck for that reason. I am updating now as I have exams in a few days and I have to study like crazy so don't expect to hear from me till next week!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

3 Days

"Marc!" Emmet called.

"Emmet!" Supposedly the guy named Marc called back.

I could see the meadow full of flowers as they ran towards each other, total bromance.

"Edward," I whispered, "since when is your brother bi?"

Edward sniggered as they pulled apart glaring at me. Alice giggled running up to give Marc a quick hug then skipped back to my side.

"This is Marc Bella; he's a nomad and Emmet's best friend. Marc, this is Edward's wife Bella." Alice explained introducing us.

"So Eddieboy here finally got some did he?" Marc laughed; it shook the room just like Emmet's laughing did.

"I see why he's Emmet's best friend." I smiled politely as Edward scowled.

Marc looked to be about twenty years old with brownish gold hair that was floppy. His eyes shone gold meaning he was a vegetarian. Muscles adorned his tall body. Marc had a sort of friendly persona about him but at the same time he was cocky, like he thought he could get any girl he wanted.

Marc's arrival meant that the first of many friends had come to help us fight. Many more were to come though so we could only hope that they got here soon.

"I've known Emmet since our human years; we were best buds then and are now as well." Marc's voice was a deep bass that you couldn't help but listen to.

"Human years? But now you are both vampires, that's a really big coincidence." I stated.

"Well you see Bella, when Emmet disappeared I knew something wasn't right so I searched for answers and the answers I found are what we all are now. It's a long boring story and the past is the past so let's leave it there." Marc seemed uncomfortable talking about his past but that wasn't my business so I left the subject closed.

**(This is a chapter mostly for introducing new characters)**

The house was slowly getting fuller and fuller as more people came. After Marc turned up a few hours later so did the Sacres Coven which consisted of four nearly identical sisters that were all different ages.

The oldest of the sisters is Sam who is nineteen, second is Brooklyn who is age eighteen, Skye who is seventeen and lastly Jade who is sixteen. Now comes the identical bit.

All of the sisters have straight blonde hair, all around average height, all quite skinny and all have gold eyes. The only way you can tell them apart on the outside is the tips of their hair which are coloured accordingly to their power.

Sam can control fire so the tips of her hair is red, Brooklyn can control water so hers are a purplish blue colour, Skye can control air which is why hers are blue and Jade controls earth which shows since hers are green. Their personalities are quite different as well though. All are very intuitive but there are things that single them out, Sam is very hot headed and likes to speak her mind. Brooklyn is very calm and mellow whereas Skye is nearly always dreaming and Jade is so grounded and down to earth that it's surprising.

I was right about Marc being very cocky, as soon as Sam stepped through the door his eyes lit up at the challenge proposed before him but as he soon found out Sam wasn't interested. Sam is very family oriented and isn't interested in finding a mate so she shot him down every time though his flirtation won't cease. Edward told me he wouldn't cease his flirtations because he believed she is 'the one'.

A second nomad turned up on our doorstep around eight at night, a guy named Talon who was around the age of thirty one. His black hair flopped across one eye but was short in the back and made his bright red eyes stand out against the black. Talon was very quiet and never said very much but he noticed everything. He preferred to stand in the background, maybe from shyness? I wouldn't know.

One coven was left to come, we may have a chance in this fight yet but even so…we will still be on less after it is over.

**That is all I have time to do right now but next chapter will be the second coven coming to help. I might have the werewolves in there too and I will guarantee that there WILL be a fight with the Volturri and one side will lose everyone while the other loses one. I can't say more than that but please review! =]**


	10. 2 Days

Hey everyone,

One of the worst things for a fanfiction writer is when you know people are reading your chapter but they don't say anything. I used to hardly review stories because I didn't have much time but now that I've started writing I know what it's like so I always review now. So please review, even if its one word, at least I will know you like it. Enjoy the chapter; there is some interesting news in this one.

SBH

Xxx

"I can't see anything." Alice grumbled unhappily. She was trying to look at the eminent fight to be but it was an unsuccessful task that was pulling on her every nerve.

"If the wolves weren't there…" Alice trailed off knowing very well that yes she may be able to see the wolves if they weren't going to be there but all she would see is our deaths if they weren't coming to help.

"I know its hard Alice, just keep trying." I urged encouragingly.

"Okay okay." Alice chirped before closing her eyes and once again concentrating on the future.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed gaining the rest of the families attention suddenly, "Something's coming through…" Alice was excited now; her eyes were now open but still fogged over.

Alice's face plummeted from excited ness to grief within a moment.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked his wife quietly.

"Its…its…one of us. I don't know who, I can't see them properly but I know it is one of us. Oh no, this is not good." Alice murmured to herself for a little bit before she nearly jumped out of the chair.

"One of us isn't going to make it. One of us will fall."

The door opened then, a woman about twenty three with dead straight brown hair that had blonde streaks in walked through the door smiling. Gold eyes lay underneath her fringe, she was only about average height but she didn't look short in any way. Three more people trailed in behind her. The other girl saw our faces, "What'd we miss?"

It turns out that the people who had arrived were our last guests, the Pazer coven. The first girl who came in was Alexa, she's a little shy and can influence people with her mind but it doesn't work if they are dead set on doing something.

Her mate was one of the other three who came in, Keenan. Keenan is basically the opposite of Alexa; he's very tall and very outgoing. Keenan is also twenty two with gold copper hair which flops slightly in his eyes. Like Alexa he has a power, he's a lie detector.

The second girl through the door was Brielle who has long black wavy hair that went down to her waist; she is quite short and very passionate. She is twenty eight and has gold eyes. Her mate is the leader of their coven, Raiden. Raiden is thirty was short ginger hair, gold eyes and unlike Brielle he is quite tall. Him and Carlisle are very similar which isn't a surprise since they are quite good friends.

After they had come in we had explained Alice's vision and what had happened so far. They agree that the Volturri are in the wrong, it's not like I could shape shift or do anything freaky like that. I didn't even have any symptoms that would relate me to the wolves anymore.

We have one day left till the fight and now that we knew someone wouldn't make it we know we have to spend as much time with each other as possible because we won't get a second chance.

**I know that these last few chapters have been short but the fight will be MEGA long to compensate these ones. Please review! =]**


	11. 1 Day

**Hey guys,**

**Here's the next chapter, only 4 more chapters after this one. I have awesome news that I will tell you all next chapter and that chapter will come faster if you review so please do. This is the last short chapter other than the epilogue. =]**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

1 Day

Alice's news had shaken us all up; she still couldn't tell who it was no matter how hard she tried. I haven't left Edward's side since the terrifying news, if he died, I would too.

Edward and I had spent last night together in case it was our last one but now it was time to spend time with the rest of the family. The living room was in lockdown mode. The room had been changed around; furniture was moved against the window walls so that there was more room for how many people were staying with us at the current moment.

Everyone had gone out hunting to give our family some space because of the devastating news. It was like we were already mourning the family member who will die tomorrow even though we didn't know who it was.

Alice and Jasper were sat on a two-seater couch; Jasper's arms were around Alice comforting her. Esme and Carlisle were stood by one of the windows looking out at nothing in particular. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and I were all sat on the couch; everyone's faces a picture of sadness.

Although nothing was being said, just being in each others company was enough comfort for the moment. There was nothing to say anyway, if anyone tried they would be at a loss for words. What could you say in a situation like this?

Edward's right arm wrapped around me pulling me to him, I rested my head on his chest hugging him to me. If I was human, I would have been holding back tears. My heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing him.

"I love you." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"I love you too Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead.

**Don't kill me for it being so short, I didn't have much I could write in this chapter but the next one will be mega long, it's the fight! And something REALLY important happens in it too. =]**


	12. Fight Of Your Life

**Hey guys,**

**Here's the big chapter, the fight chapter, the death chapter, the what-you've-been-waiting-for chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Today was the day, the day that the Volturri were coming…to kill us. Though they will probably say they aren't going to kill us we know their intentions. The baseball field was empty when we arrived, the trees around it swayed in the breeze but the cold didn't bother us. All of our faces were like stone, we gave away nothing even though I'm sure Jasper was feeling terrible with the emotions we were all feeling. Each coven in our group stayed close together as we waited for the moment of truth.

We were spread out evenly on our side of the field, the opposite side that the Volturri would come from. The front line was mainly the guys, Carlisle in the middle of the front line with Jasper and Edward flanking him on the sides, Emmet was beside Edward and the rest of the guys surrounded the sides and finished the front line. The wolves had our backs from behind and the girls were all in the second and third line. I was in the second line in the very middle just behind Edward. I had the four sisters surrounding me, two beside and two behind because they were my best bet at no one getting to me meaning the shield could stay up.

I was constantly checking that the shield was staying in place but no one would notice because my facial expressions didn't show any change.

"Two minutes." Alice told us, we braced ourselves. Edward turned to me for a moment,

"I love you Bella. Remember that." Then he kissed me and it was everything. It was every emotion we were feeling, it was fast it was passionate and it told both of us how much we loved each other. It was comfort as well. And it was over much too soon. He pulled away looking into my eyes for a moment, they smouldered, then turned back to face the on coming threat.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered, I felt that I would ruin the silence if I talked too loud.

Everything was all too real, there would be a fight, someone would die and it would be someone I loved…possibly the person that my world revolves around and without Edward there was nothing left for me. I understood why he went to the Volturri when he thought I was dead.

The air changed the instant they arrived, red eyes came from within the darkness of the forest and black cloaks blew behind them. All their faces were serene but there was a deadly glint in their eyes, one that said they knew we were going to die.

It was like they were floating along the ground, smooth graceful steps were taken by them and within moments of first seeing them they were stopped across the field from us. Everyone in the guard had come; the only ones missing were the wives who must still be back in Volterra. The three brothers led the guard in the front, Aro smiled at us but the others stayed stony faced.

They were almost in a line, lighter cloaks stood on the outside of the line and the darker on the inside, the darkest being the brothers. Jane smirked at us cruelly, her brother Alec not saying anything but standing very close to his sister.

"Hello Aro, I can't say this is a pleasure to see you under the circumstances." Carlisle greeted.

"I am _truly_ sorry about this Carlisle but you know we must abide by all rules even if it is good friends who have broken them." Aro sounded sincere but we all knew his intentions, none good.

"No rules have been broken though." Carlisle told him.

Caius snorted,

"No rules have been broken? We know Bella is like one of those _creatures_ that stand behind you."

I frowned; I wasn't one of them, at least not anymore.

"Are we correct on this fact Carlisle?" Aro asked.

Carlisle sighed,

"No Aro, Bella _was_ one of them but now that she has been changed there are no traces left."

Aro watched me, staring at me thinking about Carlisle's answer.

"I would like to see the events that have brought us to here. Edward? Will you allow me to see?" Aro asked holding his hand out to my husband.

I hated letting Edward out from the shield but I didn't have much of a choice, at a moments notice it would be up again though.

Edward left the group quickly crossing the field. He stopped just before Aro and gave him his hand. Silence fell on the field, I hated that Aro would know all of our intimate moments together but there was nothing we could do for now.

"I see. Thank you Edward." Edward nodded stiffly coming back to our side as fast as he could. My shield enveloped him once again making my rising panic go down just a little bit.

"It appears that you were right Carlisle, there are no physical signs that show Bella still could turn into a werewolf." Aro mumbled to himself more than anyone.

"But Aro you can't possibly be just letting them get away with this!?" Caius exclaimed outraged.

"Now now brother, don't be so hasty." Aro scolded him, "Let us talk before we continue." The three brothers touched hands and closed their eyes, though silent their thoughts wouldn't be.

Edward gasped slightly, obviously from someone's thoughts.

"What is it?" I whispered as quietly as I could, hoping they wouldn't hear but knowing they probably had.

"They have a new member." Edward told us not bothering to keep his voice down knowing they would hear.

They all opened their eyes then and Aro smiled,

"You noticed. Of course you did. Sadie dear, would you come here for a moment?"

A girl appeared out of thin air beside Aro, her hood fell down exposing her face. She looked around the twenty four mark with blonde ringlets falling down around her shoulders; light brown streaks flowed through them. Red eyes stuck out and light freckles adorned her nose. She could only just call her short and she had a very innocent looking face.

"She can go invisible." Edward stated watching Aro carefully.

"Yes, it's a very unique gift. She was welcomed into the guard instantly." Aro sounded like he was in another time, like a flashback but it only lasted a moment until his eyes focused back on the situation.

"Well it seems we have a problem, such a shame." Aro told us mournfully while Caius smiled mericilessly and Marcus stared straight ahead, no life in left in him. "Bella may not show signs of transforming but we don't know if she still could and this could be a very large problem. You can give us Bella," Aro paused as outrage was voiced all around me, "or, we will take her forcibly. Any of you are welcome to join us but if you get in our way we will not hesitate to kill you."

"We will fight." Carlisle told him.

"As will we." Said the Sacres sisters.

"And we will too." The Pazer's announced.

"Ditto." Talon told them eyes blazing.

"Count me in." Marc smiled; he loved a fight as did Emmet.

"Well then," Aro told us moving backwards so that the guard surrounded him, "A fight you will get."

Everyone got into positions to attack, I didn't need to as all I needed to do was keep the shield up and around us.

"Jane." Aro called to one of the witch twins.

Blows hit bits of the shield but nothing got through. She gritted her teeth and kept trying but it wouldn't work, she started getting desperate and screamed getting ready to pounce and try and attack me. I probably shouldn't have been laughing at her though.

Aro frowned, "Alec?"

A fog spread out across the ground, creeping slowly towards us. I knew what it did and wasn't going to let it get to anyone. When it reached the edge of the shield it bounced backwards then continued to fail at finding an entry spot. Aro was getting increasingly worried but after seeing me smile in triumph at stopping both Jane and Alec in their tracks he suddenly clicked in recognition.

"I see Bella was as special as I thought she'd be. A shield, how wonderful but what a shame she has to die." Aro had noticed yet he still proceeded with the attack.

Then the fight started. The sister's closed into a tight circle around me making sure no one would get near. I kept the shield up as everyone pounced. My anxiety was quite bad, my family and friends were fighting around me and all I was doing was standing around. I wish I could help fight but it would distract me from what I was doing.

My eyes met with Aro's for a brief moment, he wasn't fighting either. He watched the fight with no expression. A few Volturri had fallen but so far no one on our side had. People were fighting all around me but most people were trying to get to me. I was the one who needed to die and also the one stopping the Volturri from winning straight away. It was the first time they had to fight a fair fight in probably over two hundred years and it was all because of little old me. A fire had been started in the middle of the field for people to throw body bits into that they had ripped off.

The sister's were trying their best but I could tell even with the elemental powers it was tough going. I noticed out of the corner of my eye one of the sisters go down leaving a gap open to me. I turned slightly to see Felix run at me smiling in victory, knowing I couldn't fight him off without losing.

My heart clenched in fear, this was it the end, there was nothing I could do about it. I gulped trying to keep the shield in place as I went to go into defence mode but I had no experience and didn't know what I was doing.

At the last second something shot out from no where and collided with Felix but he had noticed. They had saved me but now they were in trouble. I watched as I saw Rosalie's familiar face flash me a quick sad smile then her head was ripped off and thrown into the fire. An anguished cry came from somewhere on the field, I fell to the ground in shock but kept the shield up. Rose had sacrificed herself to save me.

She was gone.

**Don't hate me! Please! Here is the chapter, please review but don't hate me! I have a reason for everything I do. Don't worry. I saw New Moon two nights ago now and it was amazing. It brought back respect for the Twilight Saga, Chris Weightz is a genius. It was amazing and I can't wait for the dvd to come out so I can watch it a million times!**


	13. Cemetery Of Ashes, Mourn and Torn

**Hey guys,**

**This is the third to last chapter; I've updated two chapters within two days so I hope you review! I've decided I'm going to release my special news in this chapter. Ready? There will be a threequel. A third story but it will be a bit different. I can't really say much about it at the moment but I thought I might let you guys know. So review to tell me what you think about a threequel! Oh and I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not very good at writing fights.**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Cemetery Of Ashes

"Sorry Bella but it's gotta be done." Felix winked and went to dive for me but something stopped him, or should I say someone.

Demetri came from behind Felix and attacked him. It was a blur of limbs, strength and wits being put to the test. I was frozen to the spot but eventually Demetri saw an opening and he took it. Next thing you know Felix is gone into the fire.

"Here Bella." Demetri gave me his hand helping me up; I was shocked to say the least. Somehow I had fallen down onto my knees during this whole thing.

"Demetri, what have you done!?" Aro yelled at him.

"This isn't right Aro. I'm quitting the Volturri." He announced to the shocked Aro. He turned towards Sadie who stood in the corner of the field watching everything silently. "Sadie, I'm not going to ask you to leave your home and come with me but I just needed to tell you that…I'm in love with you."

Demetri turned to leave but Sadie stopped him.

"Demetri!" She called out. He turned back towards her. "I'm in love with you too. I want to leave with you." Turning towards Aro she said one last thing, "I quit too."

Sadie and Demetri ran out of the field together smiling crazily. This was one of the weirdest days of my life.

Everything was too much, Rosalie was dead, and Demetri had saved my life and was quitting the Volturri to run off with Sadie. I couldn't get my head around any of it. Suddenly I was encased by all four sisters again making sure I wasn't able to be got at.

"Sorry Bella." Brooklyn apologised while pushing someone into a tree with water. "I shouldn't have left you wide open."

"It's okay Brooklyn." I whispered. When would the onslaught be over?

So far Felix, Corin, Chelsea and Heidi had been killed, opps, there went Alec. The Volturi weren't doing very good since there powers weren't working, Aro, Caius and Marcus were now having to fight though Aro was mostly being protected by Renata's shield. Edward was taking down Jane, she obviously didn't know how to fight very well since she had her power but at the moment she didn't have anything to use to win and Edward finally got the better of her.

Our group was actually winning the fight at the current moment; Emmet was still fighting even with his broken heart. His anger was helping him plough down Volturi members. Jasper was fighting along side obviously worried at his current state of mind.

Afton, Marcus and Santiago were now gone, all that was left was Renata, Caius, and Aro. Everyone surrounded them; there was no escape for them now and they knew it even though they weren't showing it.

"Aro, we don't want to do this." Carlisle told him, he didn't want to kill them if he didn't have to.

Caius was idiotic enough to still attack but was taken down before he could take two steps. Renata was cowering behind Aro.

"Master." She begged trying to lead him away from us all.

"No Renata, we are not cowards. We don't run." Aro announced eyes blazing angrily though his voice and face seemed calm. "You know that once you kill me you will never get Rosalie back.'

Renata was so terrified that her shield slipped, only for a moment and then five of our group pounced at Aro all at once. Renata backed further away as Aro was torn into pieces and thrown into the fire; she wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff.

"Please, don't kill me. I don't want to fight." Renata begged us.

"Of course Renata, it is okay." Carlisle told her gently.

"Thank you." She choked out before fleeing from the fight leaving the Volturi as nothing but history.

Other people would rise to power soon enough but for the moment things were okay, news would spread about the death of the Volturi soon enough.

Purple smoke rose to the sky above us, it curled up silently as the fact that we had won the fight sunk in. Emmet was standing by the fire now, an anguish written all over his face. If he was human tears would run from his eyes. No one said anything as he fell to his knees and dry sobbed. The love of his life had sacrificed herself to save me and now his heart had been ripped out of his chest. What can you say?

Edward came to my side to hold me to him.

"We can get her back Emmet."

Emmet stood and turned to us,

"What are you talking about Edward? She's gone, we can't get her back."

His voice broke near the end and you could hear his pain.

"It's going to be hard but it's possible." Hope ignited in his eyes and we all looked at Edward waiting for him to tell us how we could put our family back together.

**I'm adding in the next chapter to this one because it's quite short.**

Mourn and Torn

It was a black day, grey clouds covered the sky and it suited our moods entirely. There was a chance we could get Rose back but she might not want to come back. There were a lot of problems with the plan and I'm not sure if we could overcome them.

The Volturi would always keep things from everyone, millions of secrets would have been held back within the walls of their castle but Aro hadn't been careful with his thoughts and Edward had found the one that we needed the most.

The secret we now held meant we had a chance and we were going to grab it with both hands and hold on tight. This changed everything we knew. When a vampire is killed they're reborn as a human baby which means somewhere out there a baby girl was born. She'll grow up to look just like Rose did and her personality will be the same but her life will be different, her family different and she won't remember anything. Her first life or her vampire life.

Emmet will have to be patient and wait but before anything else, we need to find her.

**Review please! The epilogue is done so the more reviews I get the faster it will come. If not tonight then tomorrow. =]**


	14. Baby, Baby

**Hey ****guys,**

**It's over, the threequel is called: A white rose found.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story and I look forward to writing more in the future. P.S If any of you are maximum ride fans check out my other stories! =]**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Baby, Baby

Last night, the 16th of August, a beautiful baby girl was born to the Chester family at 8:15pm. They have named her Emily Rose. The new baby is the daughter of Anne Chester and Rodger Chester. Welcome to the world…

Emily Rose Chester, she was the most beautiful baby girl in the whole entire world. Already only hours old you could see her lovely wavy blond locks of hair sprouting from her head. Emily had blue eyes that were wide and bright with rosy red cheeks and pink lips.

Prefect, an angel of sorts.

"We are the luckiest parents alive." Anne told her husband cradling her new baby to her chest gently.

"We are indeed." Rodger said agreeing with his wife and they were very lucky to have her.

Softly her mother sang a song to her making the small child yawn and drift into peaceful sleep unaware of what was to come in the future and how could she when she couldn't remember her past…

_Did y__ou forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget did you forget bout me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left, to forget bout us…_


End file.
